Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to media storage/playback systems and more particularly, is related to a system and method for maintaining storage and playback of media content.
With recent advances in digital transmission technology, subscriber television systems are now capable of providing much more than the traditional analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal device (“HCT”), otherwise known as the set-top terminal (STT), has become an important computing device for accessing media content services (and media content within those services) and navigating a user through a maze of available services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand and personal video recording.
Typically, a DHCT is connected to a cable or satellite, or generally, a subscriber television system, and includes hardware and software necessary to provide the functionality of the digital television system at a user site. Typically, some of the software executed by a DHCT is downloaded and/or updated via the subscriber television system. Each DHCT also typically includes a processor, communication components, and memory (e.g., RAM, ROM and hard drive), and is connected to a television or other display device, such as a personal computer. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer or even an audio device such as a programmable radio, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
DHCTs are typically capable of providing users with a very large number and variety of media content choices. As the number of available media content choices increases, viewing conflicts arise whereby the user must choose between watching two or more media content instances (e.g. discrete, individual instances of media content such as, for a non-limiting example, a particular television show or “program”), all of which the user would like to view. Further, because of the large number of viewing choices, the user may miss viewing opportunities. Storage devices such as hard drives coupled with the DHCT help alleviate this problem by providing a mechanism to store media content for later retrieval for viewing. However, media content storage systems can cause a delay when not ready to access stored media content at the time of retrieval by a user. Similarly, hard disk life can be shortened and power consumption unnecessarily increased if the hard disk stays in an active state when not needed. Therefore, there exists a need to efficiently manage the storage and retrieval of media content.